Tragic Love
by Jauneforever
Summary: A happy ending isn't in the cards from us no matter what lifetime we're in. So we will simply make the most of this tragic love story that our lives are.


**So this little number is a belated valentine's day story that just came to me. Oh it feels so good when something breaks out of that dark pit that is Writer's block. I hope you all enjoy this one. I do not own RWBY or -Man.**

 **A Tragic Love**

 _Our story was never meant to end with a walk down the aisle._

 _I stand across from my love, it's been so long since we last met. She a creature of destruction and I one that wishes to protect, even new lifetimes can't change that._

 _We would always be the couple that longed for that but could never reach it._

 _Once more we stand on opposite sides of a war. She fights to end humanity, and now Faunus-kind, and I fight to ensure their survival._

 _A tender moment or a passion-filled night hidden from our friends and allies were the best we could hope for._

 _The crosses come out on her forehead and her skin turns a dark grey. Sharpened candles hover in the air behind her while she holds a parasol in front of her, somethings never change. A sad smile taints her face as her long hair floats in the wind. I tear away my glove and the sleeve of my hoodie to reveal the red arm and green jewel normally kept hidden away._

 _ **My loveable fool always looks at humanity and has hope for them. I see only little worms that have long since lost the right to live, Faunus are simply worms with added features.**_

 _ **My love stands across from me, that accursed weapon forming around him, the gears form and cover part of his face. I do love the weapon in a way, despite the fact his Noah side came out it stayed by his side and worked alongside him. The fact he looks so yummy in the outfit it gives him is a bonus.**_

 _ **It's been so long since I've seen him last, months since out last little tryst. Oh, how I wish we had that clock innocence from so long ago, we could be together as much as we wanted.**_

 _ **His friends don't look surprised, if anything they send him looks of pity. I suppose I should have expected this. No matter what lifetime, whether he is Allen or Jaune, he'll always has that group he trusts. I'm happy to see this group was faithful unlike most of the Exorcists.**_

 _ **That last time we met in secret… I think we both knew it was coming. Soon the final battle would start and we would be standing across from each other on the battlefield.**_

 _ **My love blasts the candles I send at him apart before they reach him or his allies. We rush each other and clash, his claws against my parasol. We meet the other's eyes and the message is passed.**_

 _ **I lov**_ _e you._

 _No matter what we will always love one another, even though are beliefs cause us to clash_ _we will always be able to look into each other's eyes and say I love you._

 _The battle rages around us but we pay it no heed. Her candles fly through the air faster while she leaps between her doors. I continue to sing, truly sing, to enhance my allies and nerf my enemies. The past and the present blend, no longer are we fighting Salem's forces but the Noah's and their Akuma._

 _ **My love and I dance once more, the only dance the two of us have ever shared, the dance of blood and death. How sad is that? We should have done actual dancing at some point during our times together.**_

 _ **My love sends me a smile as he turns into his own Noah form. With it this battle is lost, it will end just as it did all those years ago, when I was Road and he Allen. The balls of black light that trail from Crown Clown rush around and pierce through all my "allies". We both know the cost though of this act though.**_

 _My love doesn't care as her side crumbles, now is the penalty. When I enter this Noah form I can only exit it by taking the life of another Noah._

 _ **For it is in that act alone that my love can be bathed "clean" and return to human form. But I won't make it easy.**_

 _My love dances around me slashing away at me while I claw back at her. Our blood flies and paints the land around us, everyone left gives us a wide berth knowing this fight must end between the two of us._

 _ **I charge straight at my love with my blade drawn, I've run out of strength and out of energy. This fight is his. His claws meet me, he spears right through me. Then to my surprise I feel my sword meet flesh and resistance before it plunges through. I look at my love in shock.**_

 _Why is she giving me that look, she should know I wouldn't want to live without her? My last life tried and failed to do so. I will learn from his mistake and wait for our next life where hopefully we can meet once more._

 _ **His weapon returns to a hand and her gently removes it from me before pulling me into one last embrace as our blood flows to the ground. He collapses back and takes me with him. I hear my blade snap as it meets the ground.**_

 _Our Noah forms leave us, my vision blurs but I can still see my love on top of me. Her tricolored hair falling around her face, she buries her head in my shoulder and I feel her breath only for it to stop seconds later._

 _ **This is it, I'm going to die once more in the arms of my love. And he's going to be coming with me this time. Darkness encroaches me as the warmth of my love seeps into me. It's almost like all those nights he's held me as we fall to sleep together only for one of us to be gone first in the morning. For once I wish for peace, I want to have a proper life with my love.**_

 _I hope this world will be peaceful now so that when we come back it's nice and calm. Perhaps then my love and I can escape this cycle of death._

 _But…_

… _**if that is an impossible wish…**_

… _then we'll make the best of it.._

… _ **and accept…**_

… _thi_ _ **s tra**_ _gic love s_ _ **tory.**_

 **So what do you think? I know it was short but I hope you all enjoyed it. Till next time**


End file.
